


Choices

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "A Matter of Time", "Message in a Bottle", "Cor-ai","Bloodlines", "Thor’s Hammer", "Emancipation", "CotG".Summary: Teal’c is pondering about the choices he has made.Challenge: Word A Month March 2001, the word is CHOICE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Choices

##  Choices

##### Written by Corine   
Comments? Write to us at [Corine57@HOTMAIL.COM](mailto:Corine57@HOTMAIL.COM)

  * SPOILERS: COTG, Emancipation, Thor's Hammer, Bloodlines, Cor-Ai, Message in a bottle, A Matter of Time. 
  * Word A Month Challenge, March 2001, the word is CHOICE. Teal'c is pondering about the choices he has made. 
  * PG [D] 



* * *

Teal'c closed his eyes and leaned tiredly leaned against the trunk of a large tree. He had his breathing under control now and he felt only peace. The pain was not a vivid present sensation anymore. For a few moments he could believe that he might survive, but he knew better. 

His injuries were too severe and his symbiote could not prevent his death. He had already accepted that he would die today. It was a small price to pay for the lives of O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson; the other members of SG-1, the ones he was proud to call his friends.

He was pleased that he could save them this time. He had willingly chosen to do so. A faint smile appeared on his face, taking away the deep lines of pain. Choices…

He wiped his face with his blood-soaked sleeve, leaving a dark red stripe on his swollen cheek. Pressing his other hand on the gaping hole in his side, he recalled his first meeting with his friends.

* * *

_Who are these humans? They appear to be strong, showing no fear of the false God or we, Jaffa. I have seen many before these, but none were like these. What now? The youngest one offers himself as a substitute for the woman and doesn't even hesitate. The eldest, who seems to be the leader, asks not that I save him, but that I save these people, who are not his and whom he does not know. Why does he asks my assistance? What has this stranger seen in my face? Does he recognize my hesitation to obey my Lord's command? I have no choice; to disobey is to die. I look at the human in front of me and I choose to die._

* * *

He had survived. He hadn't known what to do with that unexpected life as the leader of the Tau'ri chose to not let him die and called him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He remembered stating he had nowhere to go. "For this, you can even stay at my place…" the words echoed through his mind. O'Neill. He had trusted him, had faith in him, from the first moment he had met him. He had not been disappointed in this man. Not then, and not ever since.

Teal'c gasped for air through his clenched teeth. A slight tickle in his throat threatened to turn into a cough, but he knew that would be a bad idea. If only he had some water. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. A shudder of pain racked his body, tearing a deep groan from his lips. 

The image of Daniel Jackson flooded his mind. He respected Daniel Jackson deeply. No human had a more personal reason to hate him than Daniel Jackson. Teal'c had chosen Daniel's wife Sha're as a host for Apophis' mate Ammounet. Teal'c had been the one responsible for making Daniel's brother-in-law, Skaa'ra, a host as well. Yet, the young man had still become his friend.

* * *

_There is no way out of this hell. O'Neill stays by my side, but eventually, I will have to persuade him to leave. It will not do the universe good if O'Neill stays with me. O'Neill can pass through the hammer; I cannot. I will die here, in these caves, but at least my friends will be free. Wait, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have found the entrance; or is it the exit of the caves? O'Neill orders them to destroy the hammer. Daniel Jackson is reluctant to do so. It is his only possibility of ever saving the life of his wife._

To destroy the hammer will destroy his hope. I cannot ask him to do this. I choose to stay in the caves and die here.

* * *

He had survived. Daniel Jackson had chosen to give up the hope to save Sha're in order to save Teal'c's life and destroyed the hammer. 

He was free. His gratitude was immense; he only hoped he could pay off his debt one day…

A weak smile appeared on his face. He knew he had never met another human being as kind, forgiving and loyal as Daniel Jackson. He was proud to call this man his friend. 

He looked down at his hand. The gap in his side was not bleeding as much anymore. It would not make any difference, however. He felt his strength declining and he was shivering from blood loss and shock.

He was sad he had to leave his wife and son. He had failed them miserably. He had left them on Chulak, when he chose to desert Apophis and they had paid the price. If only he could talk to them once more, to explain to them all what he stood for and all that what he had been fighting for: freedom for his people; freedom from the false Gods. His people deserved better than being enslaved to the Goa'uld. 

* * *

_Rya'c will become a Jaffa today. The ceremony of the Prim'ta will be performed, but I will not allow that to happen. My son will never, ever become a slave. That is what I'm fighting for all along. I hear O'Neill say something about a Scarlet Fever and realize now that Rya'c is dying. I will have to choose between freedom and enslavement with the life of my son at stake. What will Rya'c gain by staying free if it costs his life? I choose for enslavement and am giving my son my own infant Goa'uld. I also choose to die, as I cannot live without a Goa'uld. It is an easy decision._

* * *

He had survived. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson had brought another infant Goa'uld, which had saved his life as well. 

Today, his friends could rely on him to keep them safe. He had made sure his diversion gave them enough time to get to safety. They had so much to live for. They were still young. 

Captain Carter's face popped up in his memory. A woman and a warrior. 

A woman possessing great knowledge and with excellent fighting skills. They did not have women like that on Chulak. After seeing Captain Carter act in the field, he understood why humans allowed women to be a warrior. He remembered her fighting with Turghan, the leader of the people of the Steppe on Simarka. She had not hesitated for a moment and had won easily. It had been the first time he'd actually seen her in battle. That day, she'd proven to him that she was a warrior indeed. That day, he had been impressed, and it had been the start of his growing respect for her.

How many times had her knowledge saved their lives? How many times had she proved to be smarter than others? Powering the Stargate, repairing the DHD, relocating wormholes, it was all her knowledge that had helped them out on several occasions.

* * *

_The black hole is slowly engulfing the SGC. It will kill everybody. Captain Carter predicts the whole mountain will disappear in it. She tried to explain how the gravity of the black hole caused the time dilation but I do not believe they really understood. She works so hard to find a solution. I approach her in the command post above the mountain and offer her my help._

"Hey, Teal'c. Do you know anything about quantum gravity?" she asks. I smile and tell her I do not but I think she already knows that. She only needs somebody to listen. "Apparently, neither do I," she claims. I do not believe that. If anyone knows anything about this, it is her. She explains that what happens in the Gateroom is completely different from what they had ever studied about gravity fields. "You know," she says, "they're proceeding with a plan that makes assumptions about gravity and space-time with absolutely no regard for the fact that it completely contradicts our observations." 

I do not understand and lift my brow. She explains that they have decided to blow up the place because they haven no idea what is going on.

* * *

They had survived. Captain Carter had proved to be smarter than the humans who had ordered to blow up the mountain. She had come up with a plan that relocated the wormhole from earth to another planet and he had been able to assist by pulling O'Neill to safety. 

He trembled; he was getting cold and his body felt numb all over. He knew his body was shutting down. He would die today. 

* * *

_I have been to this planet before. I have visited Cartago many times with Apophis. Apophis ordered me to kill those people. Back then, I chose to kill a crippled, disabled man, only to ensure the others a higher chance of escaping the next time we would visit this planet. It was the better of two choices, either I killed that man, or Apophis would kill them all. I have done too many horrible things while serving Apophis and I do regret every one of them. Today I can face responsibilities for at least one of my victims. I will not run. This man deserves vengeance for the death of his father. I choose to stay and die._

* * *

He had survived. His friends chose to not let him die that easily. 

O'Neill showed as a warrior and leader what he would do in order to save him, regardless of the fact that Teal'c did not want to be saved. Daniel Jackson fought the battle in his own way: with words. 

He reasoned, talked, and explained, everything in order to make the people of Cartago see why they shouldn't punish Teal'c by taking his life. His friends did whatever it took to get him to gain his freedom. 

Then, the Jaffa visited the planet again and SG-1 was able to help the people to fight them. He had even killed Shak'l, Apophis' new first Prime. Hanno set him free, explaining he believed the Jaffa who had killed his father was dead. Teal'c was another man now---one who did not deserve to die. Only then did he accept the fact that he would remain alive. Again.

Today, he would die. There was no escape this time. Although he would not be able to continue the fight for his people, he knew that his friends would; O'Neill would never stop fighting until somebody stopped him first. No matter how sad he was to leave his family behind, he was confident that O'Neill would look after them, that he would keep them safe. He had no regrets. He had finally paid his debts to his friends. 

How many times had they almost died while he remained helpless, not able to assist them in any way? He remembered O'Neill being pinned to the wall by that alien orb. He had not been able to free his friend. 

He was not capable of assisting Major Carter and Daniel Jackson when they worked so hard to come up with a solution. He could only sit there, keeping his friend company, offering comfort and assurance. 

That is what he had done. 

* * *

_"Teal'c. You don't have to stick around…" I feel so useless and helpless. O'Neill is in great pain and I cannot do anything to help. I choose to remain with my friend for every single hour this will last. I try to make a joke. "Undomesticated equines could not remove me…" It takes a couple of seconds before O'Neill realizes what I tried to do. I am pleased that my efforts cheer him up for a short period. As another wave of pain racks his body, I know staying by his side is the only thing I can do._

* * *

He coughed. He couldn't hold it back any longer. As he cradled his side with one arm, he pressed the other against his mouth. The pain was immense, but he could not stop the coughing. When the fit finally subsided, he spit out blood.

Knowing this was the end Teal'c closed his eyes. He was exhausted, but no longer felt any pain. He was ready. He had completely accepted his death. This had been his choice and he was proud of it. His friends were safe. 

He heard the Horus guards marching and hoped to be dead before they found him. Not that it mattered any more…

"Teal'c! Come on, buddy! Let's get the hell out of here!" 

He raised his head, slowly opening his eyes. O'Neill knelt by his side. He should have known O'Neill would come back for him. Strong arms were pulling him to his feet. 

"Don't you die on me now, Teal'c. I haven't even shown you a quarter of our planet yet…" O'Neill hissed, staggering under the weight of the heavy Jaffa. Noticing it was almost impossible for his friend to stay on his feet, let alone walk, he lifted Teal'c's arm over his shoulder, his own arm around the Jaffa's waist, barely able to even half carrying his heavy friend.

"I'm signing you up for the WW-club, I swear…" O'Neill muttered, breathing heavily, stumbling and swaying dangerously, making his way through the brushes to the Stargate. Carter and Daniel were waiting for him there, the wormhole open, laying cover fire so he could reach them.

Too weak to be of any assistance, Teal'c realized he would survive once more. His friends chose to not let him die again. He would have to ask about this WW-club later. For now, everything just went black…

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to Tanya, Sandra, Mary and Lady E. You made this better.

* * *

> July 21, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
